Along with the constant increase of video resolutions from original D1 and 720P to 1,080P and 4K, a bandwidth occupied by video decoding may consequently increase. Moreover, with prevailing and popularization of 4K panels, a bandwidth consumed by display equipment also increases at the same time. For example, for decoding of a 4K@30FPS code stream and display of 4K YUV data, bandwidths occupied by video decoding equipment and display equipment are evaluated as follows:the video decoding equipment: 4K×2K×1.5×3.5×30=1,260M bytes, andthe display equipment: 4K×2K×1.5×60=720M bytes.
A sum of the two has reached 1.98G bytes, approximate to 2G If an 8K video is decoded and a display panel is also 8K, the required bandwidth is further required to be doubled to be approximate to 4G Such a high bandwidth requirement is a very heavy burden for a present limited Double Data Rate (DDR) bandwidth and has become a major bottleneck for ultrahigh-resolution video decoding and display. There is an urgent need for adding a lossless compression algorithm into a video decoding process to achieve a purpose of bandwidth reduction.